fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Jetrax T4
Kurde! To się nazywa M.O.C-cek!!! Normalnie sto razy lepszy od setu!--DARNOK 2 12:14, kwi 7, 2010 (UTC) Teraz już wiesz, dlaczego Modern jest taki cienki (coś za coś). No, Varion nie jest już twoim najlepszym M.O.C. iem... I pomysleć, że im ktos ma mniej setów, tym lepiej M.O.C.uje (w większosci) Vezok999 13:12, kwi 7, 2010 (UTC) A tu się z panem nie zgodzę. To wszystko od Talentu zależy.--Antraker 15:47, kwi 7, 2010 (UTC) Ale oczywiscie ze nie, ale jak na razie tak na fanclubie było... No bo patrzcie, jeżeli Gresh ma około 16 setów, i robi coś takiego, to co by było jakby miał ich np 80 0_0 Vezok999 16:28, kwi 7, 2010 (UTC) Coś dwa razy większego od skopia ;).--Antraker 16:47, kwi 7, 2010 (UTC) Kto zagłosował na "nie za bardzo"? Chcę wiedzieć, co mu się nie podoba i dlaczego tak zagłosował. Gresh[[User talk:Gresh250|'250']] Jetrax T4 Świetnie Nieźle Może być Nie za bardzo Słabo Ja dałem na Świetnie. Nie przsejmuj się to pewnie ktoś komu ty źle skomentowałeś. -- Antraker Taa, są takie achorki, wiesz, niedawno Florex miał wszyskie na "swietnie", teraz ma o jeden mniej tam, i jedno na "słabo" i nawet chyab wiem kto tak to zrobił Vezok999 19:17, kwi 7, 2010 (UTC) Kto? Zapewne Darnok co? A co do pojazdu to 100/10. Lepszego nie wydali nawet ci z Lego.--Antraker 13:35, kwi 8, 2010 (UTC) A Axalara T9? Nawet nie porównuje tego mojego "czegoś" do tej klasyki (według mnie). Może po miesiącu (lub 3 tygodni) bym rozpracował jej silniczek np. rozkładane midaki. Antraker młody jesteś, acz zdolny. Ale możliwości Lego wciąż znać Ci nie dane. Poza tym jakże do Skopia porównywać go chcesz, gdy Skopia Ci brak. A jeśli o Jetraxa to M.O.C. jest genialny, lecz czemużnazwy on nie ma innej?! A tak marginesie: on lata czy jeździ? A Modern pobiłRoapa pod względem cienkości. Przerobiony Tahu Stars. I fabuła jest raczej słaba. Gdyby on był autorskim pojazdem tego Tahumoca! Ale by było wypas. Wtedy to bym może nawet poprosił o możliwość użycia go w Sadze Navu. Ale tak? Tak rzecze: Kani-Nui. Skopia mam dla twej wiadomości mam i jest dobry. Ale gdybym mógł wybrać pomiędzy Jetraxem T4 a Skopiem to bym go wybrał.--Antraker 18:47, kwi 8, 2010 (UTC) 1. Fabułę raczej poprawie. 2. Mam za mało części, nie miałem wyjścia - musiałem przerobić Tahu, a innej czerwonej Kanohi nie miałem. 3. Lata. Skopio dla mnie lepszy. Ale i tak AXALARA T9 (Made in Arthaka) jest najlepsza. Kani--Nui 18:41, maj 29, 2010 (UTC) Jakbym miał Axalarę, to rozpracowałbym jej silniczek (rozkładane midaki itp.) i zbudowałbym Axalare 2. To nie jest żaden skomplikowany system. Kojarzysz te zębatki z broni Keetongu i Roodaki? Axalara ma dwa mechanizmy złożone z tego typu zębatek. Pierwszy jest pod kierownicą, tak gdzie są te małe kołpaki. Kręcisz za ten z tyłu i poprzez kij 12 i pare bardziej lub mniej skomplikowanych łączeń, ramiona na tyle rozkładają się. Jeśli zaś pokręcisz drugim, kolejne złączenia kierują cię do drugiego mechanizmu odpowiadającego za Midak Skyblastery. Krótkie "deseczki" z otworami na złączki łączą ze sobą elementy pancerza i wcześniej wspomniany mechanizm. U mnie trochę się to blokuje, ale jeśli włożysz w to więcej siły to otworzą się i są gotowe do walki. Jeśli tak interesujesz się mechanizmami Axalary, to proponuję zapoznać się z tymi oto instrukcjami.Kani--Nui 13:23, cze 24, 2010 (UTC) 1. Adin - nie mam takich części. 2. Po secundo - instrukcję (większość) znam prawie na pamięć - co innego na papierze, a co innego w praktyce. 3. Po triecie. Myślisz, że niby dlaczego nie robię takich kombinacji? ZERO KLOCKÓW! Z czego ja mam Ci takie coś zbudować? Z Lewy? Z Tanmy czy MN? No, nie no... 6/5 OpiekunŻycia 17:28, sie 12, 2010 (UTC) "No..."? :) - Skąd masz czarne tarcze Kopaki Mata? Lord Vox 19:18, sie 29, 2010 (UTC) Dawnoooooooo temu (gdzieś przed 1998) była seria klocków Lego o Ufo i "Badaczach". Był taki pojazd ufo (bardzo malutki) i tam był 1 taki klocek - a takich setów miałem 2. Może uda mi się w necie go odnaleźć. Oto i on (ten klocek jest "pod" pojazdem): taa-daa.